


Look at you.

by YariChan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl has issues, M/M, Negan loves him, Pure Porn, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Negan wants to make sure Carl knows how fucking sexy he is.





	Look at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here I am. The prompt this time is mirror sex, and this is actualy a prompt for the day 4 but I'm a mess and I just didn't write some of the prompts because I didn't feel like it. Maybe I will, who knows. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!  
> Kudos and comments are really apreciated!

Negan was a really strong man. Carl was almost sure that before all this happened he used to go to the gym a lot, or had a job that required quite the strength. Negan could easily lift him without problem, and he loved to take advantage of that. 

Carl was grasping the sheets tightly, his legs up on Negan’s shoulders and his eye was locked on Negan’s neck. Every time the man sank into him a vein throbbed there. For Carl, that was almost hypnotizing. He found himself lost in his thoughts and was brought back to earth by Negan’s voice. 

“You ok there, kitten?” Negan’s voice was low next to Carl’s ear. The boy could only nod twice, because after that question Negan decided to go and attack Carl’s neck. He was going to mark his baby boy all good. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You know that baby boy? Do you realize how fucking hot you are?” 

Carl looked away, he would never get used to how much Negan liked to let him know how sexy and hot and beautiful he was. However, Carl didn’t believe him too much. How could he be all of those things looking like this? The wound on his eye was now starting to heal, but the gross half-formed skin still showed a lot. He was far from sexy.

“You have to answer to your daddy, boy.” Negan busied himself biting and scratching the boy’s skin. Carl nodded. “Nah. What was that? Use your voice, kid.”

“Y-Yes, I know…” Carl tried to sound convincing enough, but Negan wasn’t buying any of that. The man slipped out of the boy’s hole, looking at him. “What are you doing?”

For some reason Carl didn’t understand, Negan had a big ass mirror in his room. It looked like it belonged to a public bathroom once, maybe. Negan just liked to look at himself too much. He grabbed Carl by the arm and made him stand up before the bed. Carl had to hold onto Negan, his legs too shaky to hold his body. Negan took Carl by the waist and put the boy in front of him, facing the mirror. Carl looked at his reflection; his body was full of love bites that Negan left, and some other scar. Negan’s right hand went straight to the knot that kept together Carl’s eye bandage but just when he was about to undo it he felt Carl’s hand over his own. Negan looked at the mirror, the boy’s eye was starting to water and he looked scared. 

“Let go of my hand, Carl.” Negan voice was harsh; he didn’t appreciate what the boy was trying to do.

“Negan, please, don’t do this.” 

“Let go of my hand right now.” 

Carl sighed, looking at Negan’s reflection in the mirror. Even thought his voice sounded kind of angry his eyes were almost reassuring for the boy. Negan removed Carl’s bandage and gauze, revealing his wound. He brushed Carl’s hair away from his face and took him by the chin, making him look directly at his reflection. 

“What do you see in there, baby?” Carl didn’t answer. “You know what I see? I see a boy that is brave as hell, God, I’m sure you would make half of my men piss in their damn pants, baby. You came to me against everyone in that stupid town and are capable enough of blowing those fucking walkers’ heads off with just a stick.” 

Carl was almost shaking in Negan’s arm. He really wanted to believe his words but right now he wasn’t anything but a scared young boy. How could Negan look at him when he looked like that? But Negan was determined to make Carl see himself like he saw his dear boy. He made sure Carl’s face couldn’t move an inch from the mirror before grabbing the boy’s waist with his other hand, and roughly slipped into him. Carl let out a loud gasp and stretched his arms to hold himself on the mirror. 

“Well, look at that. You like to see yourself being fucked by daddy, kitten?” Negan whispered in Carl’s ear. He was really enjoying the moment. 

Negan kept fucking his boy, teasing him to bring Carl almost to his edge. With a playful smile on his face he lifted Carl off the floor and made the boy sink even deeper on his dick. Carl was just a mess of moans and whimpers, he wasn’t even thinking straight by now. Negan was going to make sure Carl never forgot about how much he desired his body. They were definitely going to have fun.


End file.
